Undercover
by The Dark Abyss
Summary: A young prince from a far away land escapes to Egypt to find a new life and love, but does he find what he wants, or more than he anticipated? WARNING: Yaoi YugixYami!CHAPTER 6!
1. I

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark Soul: This story doesn't need a big intro, if you read the summery you'll know what it is about.  
  
Yami: What if they didn't read it?  
  
Dark Soul: They would have had to. Otherwise why would they be reading this now? It's not like the title was that appealing.  
  
Yami: Why do I have to be cruel to my love?  
  
Dark Soul: Oh come on! (what's with all the questions?) It's not that bad! You'll see! Now, we can stop boring the audience and get the story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh! Hope you enjoy! ^__^   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Undercover  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I would love to hear your breathing and nothing else…feel your touch and nothing else. The world would not exist as long as I could taste you and nothing else. Would you let me? A cold heart grew warm with my touch and I never let go. Together we are…don't leave me…your eyes cry out for me and I stay. You touch me so gently; I will never leave your arms. Keep me…hold me…forever.  
  
Prologue  
  
[… Yugi's POV…]  
  
The palace was still and quiet, the walls stood tall and the statues rose high. The glowing Moon hung in the sky; small stars scattered around it. Water below reflected the great light of the Moon. The Moon shone it's own light. It had it's own path…but it wasn't the only one who thinking of taking it's own path and living it's own life.   
  
  
  
A small boy peered around a dark corner. A wind escaped through the cracks in the walls. The hall was deserted. He quietly tip- toed down the hall. He came to an opening and looked both ways. The guards weren't there. It had to be luck. The boy slyly sneaked into a pair of bushes. He was almost home free.   
  
The boy's jewelry jingled. He cursed under his breath. He knew that if anyone saw him in these good clothes and jewels, he would be in trouble for sure. Taking off his jewelry, except for a chain necklace that hung around his neck, his threw them to the ground and slid off into the shadows of the night. Escaping from his palace prison and into a new life, where he hoped that he would find what he was looking for. Love.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The city was huge. It was bigger than anything that I had ever seen. Even bigger then my kingdom. The sun was scorching hot and sand beneath my feet, it's heat eating through my worn sandals. The wind did little to help improve my mood. It carried sand grains and scratched them against my open skin.  
  
  
  
In the beginning, I never thought that I would have survived. Luckily, I was never caught and I was stronger than I thought. I was hoping that going to this city would offer me a whole new life.  
  
  
  
As I approached the city, I noticed many people in white, ragged clothing. Small children ran down the streets. I slowly walked into the city, small and square buildings surrounding me at all sides. I honestly didn't know where to go. I supposed that no one would take me in. I would have to live on the streets. To my surprise and horror, I found that I would not be the only one on the streets with no home. All around me were people that looked like they had not eaten for months. Their faces were sunken and splotched with dirt. I saw little children even, looking for scraps in bins and hiding away in dark corners. Seeing this made me sick. In my kingdom, all children were taken care of and when someone did not have a home, they were either given a home in the shelter, or they were given a job at the palace. Though everything was peaceful in my kingdom, I couldn't live there. My parents wanted to give me everything I wanted. Although, what I wanted was different then jewels and gold. I wanted friends, and I wanted love.  
  
  
  
I remember the time my father brought a group of princesses from far away lands to marry me. I didn't want to marry any of them. I was fifteen at the time. Normally, I would have been married before that, but I had rejected all the women put before me. I didn't want to marry someone who just wanted my money, I wanted to marry someone who shared the same interests, didn't care to take risks and loved me for who I was.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by a hard grip on my shoulder. I turned around. A large and very tall man had his hand on my shoulder. It was such a tight grip that it hurt.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing kid?" the man asked in a gruff voice.  
  
  
  
"Uhh…well…I was just-"  
  
I felt a pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground. He started laughing. I slowly and painfully stood up. He grabbed my arm. I tugged from him.  
  
  
  
"I order you to let me go at once!" I cried.  
  
  
  
The man smirked. "Think your all powerful boy? You don't look like you're from around here. I'm sure the Pharaoh would love to see you."  
  
  
  
"No," I said. "Just let me go!"  
  
  
  
"Don't think so kid."  
  
  
  
I was scared. Meet the Pharaoh? The way that the man had said it, it sounded like he would have fun if I did. That wasn't good. He must be a guard. I waited till the grip he had on my arm was loosened and then I kicked him in the stomach, slide under him and ran down the alleyway. I had to get out. As soon as I did though, there were a few other guards and when they saw me run out and look for an escape, they decided to go after me too. Even though I had never been outside the palace walls before, I was taught defensive skills and trained by myself in case I did decide to leave. I had to be prepared. Luckily, I was.  
  
  
  
I raced down the street, five guards after me. The only problem was that not only being bigger than me, they were also faster. But even so, I didn't think smarter. Speeding down another street, I saw dozens of stands. Food stands of course. I had to hide. Seeing that they were not around the corner yet, I had to think quickly. Suddenly, I saw a hay carriage. Not wasting any time, I leaped into the straw and hid myself. I heard the cold and harsh voices of the guards. I listened closely.  
  
  
  
"Look sir. Seems that the runt left us something."  
  
  
  
I was confused, what had I…I gasped. The gold, chain necklace around my neck was gone! They had it.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. Well, that kid ran off and we can't find him. Better report to the Pharaoh. Give me the necklace. It's our proof. Must be a thief. I growled. Thief. If I was still in power, they would have been going into the dungeon for a day and spend their time counting the stones in the cells. Unfortunately, I had no power here in this city. I was a peasant like the rest, unless I told someone. But I wouldn't. I didn't want to live that life again. I wanted freedom. I wanted to be like other people. Not waited on hand and foot. I wanted something good in life.  
  
  
  
Hearing the guard's voices fade away; I poked my head out of the straw and looked around. They were gone. I took in a breath of relief. Suddenly I was tugged out of the hay and sat on by something twice the size of me. Right on my stomach. I groaned.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked in amusement.  
  
  
  
This voice intrigued me.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you were doing in my hay, or why you were running from those guards…but I think it was great."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the weight was taken off me and a hand came into my view. Without looking, I grabbed it and stood up. A boy teen with blonde hair and soft eyes stared at me. He was much taller than I was and really skinny. His smile was warming though; I managed to smile myself.  
  
  
  
"My name is Jonouchi," he said. "But you can call me Joey."  
  
  
  
"I am Yugi," I replied.  
  
  
  
Joey smiled. "Well, now that we know each other's names, how bout you tell me why you were running from the guards."  
  
  
  
"Well," I said. "Not any reason really. They wanted to take me to the Pharaoh."  
  
  
  
Joey looked surprised. "Really? You must have done something very wrong. Going to see the Pharaoh is the worst punishment. Glad you didn't go then."  
  
  
  
"Why?" I asked, curious.  
  
  
  
Joey whispered into my ear. "The Pharaoh is the top, he's the big kahuna. (a/n: did I spell that right?) If he wants to, he can order you to become a slave, live in the dungeons, or be executed. He can make you do whatever he wishes. Unfortunately, he uses his power for evil. He kills innocent people."  
  
  
  
"You mean the people of his own kingdom?!" I cried. "How selfish!"  
  
  
  
Joey hushed me. "All you want to know is to not go near him. You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
  
  
I shook my head. "No, far away from here."  
  
  
  
Joey studied me. "You look like you've been walking a long ways, but your clothes, they're really nice. They must have cost a lot."  
  
  
  
I was silent.  
  
  
  
"Oh yah," Joey added. "I saw them take a necklace, was it yours?"  
  
  
  
I nodded.   
  
  
  
"Really?! That was pure gold! Where did you get such a thing? Did you steal it?"  
  
  
  
"Never," I answered. "It was mine."  
  
  
  
"Are you royalty?"  
  
  
  
I tried to decide whether to tell him or not, I couldn't lie to him, I had just met him. I looked to see if anyone was listening and I went closer to him.  
  
  
  
"Joey, I'm going to tell you the truth. I am a Prince of a kingdom far from here. I came here because I wanted to have a new life. My parents are probably looking for me."  
  
  
  
Joey's mouth was wide open with shock. I chuckled.  
  
  
  
"You're a prince?! Yah right!"  
  
  
  
I nodded again.  
  
  
  
"Well…how can I believe you?"  
  
  
  
I sighed. "Well, believe me or not Joey, but I am a prince, just don't do spreading it around."  
  
  
  
"I guess I can believe you." He bowed before me. "I am so sorry Prince Yugi. I didn't-" (a/n: I know, he believed Yugi very quickly, but it's not that important at the moment)  
  
  
  
I lifted his head with my hand. "No Joey. I am not a prince anymore. I don't want to be."  
  
  
  
"You don't want to?" he asked confused. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Being a prince isn't all you think it is. You don't have choices Joey, no freedom. For seventeen years I have been stuck inside palace walls. I knew it was time to leave. I just had to have the courage to do it."  
  
  
  
I could still see that Joey was still taking all this in. It was quite amusing watching him. I saw the look on his sweet face, pondering over my words.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Yuge. I never imagined. A prince! No wonder you look all fancy and all!"  
  
  
  
My eyes widened. Yuge? He had given me a nickname? I smiled. I had a true friend. Joey saw the look on my face and he immediately gasped.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Prince! I am sorry for calling you that. If you have a problem with it, I can call you Prince or Majesty, or-"  
  
  
  
I put my hand to his lips. "Shh Joey, you may call me by whatever you wish."  
  
  
  
He smiled. His smile warmed me.  
  
  
  
"Ok, well, I don't know what you want to do Yuge," he said to me. "Oh, I know!"  
  
  
  
I looked at him confused.  
  
  
  
"Come with me!" he said and ran off, pulling me by the arm.  
  
  
  
I was quite impatient about where we were going, since it was taking so long and my already aching feet were hurting again. Still, I was grateful of Joey's kindness and didn't complain. Joey then pulled me in front of him and put two hands on my shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Egypt prince," he said.  
  
  
  
I gasped. In my view were the largest buildings that I had ever seen in my life. They were triangular in shape and had four sides. I could see two of them and then another that was halfway done. I could see dozens of people pulling large stones up and putting them on the unfinished building. It was an amazing site. I was astounded. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.  
  
  
  
"It's….amazing," I said.  
  
  
  
"Yep," Joey said. "The Pyramids have that kind of affect on most people."  
  
  
  
"Pyramids?" I asked. "That is what you call them?"  
  
  
  
Joey looked down at me. "Yes. You have never-"  
  
  
  
"I have never seen or heard of them! Such beauty created by your city should be recognized!"  
  
  
  
"Well, they're more for bury our Pharaohs in than looking," Joey said.  
  
  
  
I turned to him. "Bury?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," he said. "When the Pharaoh's bodies die, we bury them deep within these pyramids so that they can rest. All are tested when they die, by the great God of the Underworld Osiris."  
  
  
  
"Hmm…your beliefs and culture intrigue me," I said.  
  
  
  
"Culture?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see Joey, my people have different beliefs and different religions. I am very interested in yours."  
  
  
  
"Neat," Joey said.  
  
  
  
I nodded and looked back at the pyramids being built. As I looked, I saw a couple people stop pulling a stone up. Immediately a couple larger men with whips in their hands walked over to the fallen slaves. I saw the slaves trying to walk away, but to my horror I saw the guards hold them and whip them.  
  
  
  
"What is this inhumanity?!" I cried.  
  
  
  
"What?" Joey asked me looking at the same thing. "You mean the slaves being punished? It happens all the time."  
  
  
  
I turned to him and shook him by the arms. "It happens all the time?! People are beaten constantly? Whom is this madness caused by?!"  
  
  
  
"The Pharaoh orders them to punish those who don't work," Joey said.  
  
  
  
Anger was pulsing through me. A fire was burning in my very heart. I could feel the pain of those being beaten. It was horrible. How could someone with such power, use it to hurt people? It was inhumane and just plain…unexplainable. I was shocked.  
  
  
  
"If I knew about this Pharaoh when I was still in power, I would have had my father talk with him. Then again, that might have started a war if he did."  
  
  
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah, best not tango with the Pharaoh, especially since you're in his kingdom."  
  
  
  
"I don't care," I said. "Now that I'm on my own, I really couldn't care less if I was beaten for what I believe in."  
  
  
  
I started walking away. I was going to find this Pharaoh and tell him what I felt. Joey grabbing my arm stopped me. I turned to him.  
  
  
  
"Let me go Joey."  
  
  
  
"No!" he said in a voice that expressed concern. "I won't let you get hurt! You don't know what you're doing! If you go in there and try to say what you think-"  
  
  
  
"I am going Joey and you can't stop me!"  
  
  
  
"YOU'LL BE KILLED!"  
  
  
  
I stared at Joey in shock. He was breathing quickly; sweat was running down his face.  
  
  
  
"You.Must.Listen.Yugi."  
  
  
  
I was silent.  
  
  
  
"Yuge," he said letting go of my arm. "If you go there, you will never see daylight again. Buddy, I don't mean to scare you and yell, but this Pharaoh is one tough cookie. You crack him and he will show no mercy."  
  
  
  
"But you must understand Joey, I need to stop this madness. If I don't go, who will?"  
  
  
  
Joey's face sunk. He sat down on the ground, his back against a wall. "No one. The ones who do care tried."  
  
  
  
"Joey?" I asked concerned. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
Joey sighed. "They died. Every one of the people who cared about the slaves died because they went up to the Pharaoh and complained about the punishments. Since all the peoples deaths, no one has tried since."  
  
  
  
I sat beside Joey and tried to look in his eyes. His blonde hair covered his face. Something else was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Joey? Joey, is there something that you're not telling me?"  
  
  
  
Joey chuckled. It was very weak. "You know Yuge, my mom was just like you. Determined to do what she knew was right. In doing what she believed in, there was the risk of death and she took it. I don't want you to end up like she did Yuge."  
  
"Joey," I said sadness filling my heart. "Your-"  
  
"Let's drop it Yuge…I don't want to talk about it."  
  
I stood up. "All right Joey. I will take precautions, but Joey…I'm still going."  
  
Joey shook his head. "Don't be an idiot. You must promise me that you won't go"  
  
"I must go. I am sorry Joey, but I will return. I can promise you that."  
  
I turned from Joey and walked away from him. I didn't want to hurt him that way, but I knew that I had to go and talk to the Pharaoh. He was an evil that had to be dealt with. I didn't know where I was, but I knew that if I were looking for the Pharaoh, I would have to look for a large and beautiful building.  
  
As I turned the corner, I was grabbed roughly my the front of my shirt and lifted up to a large and angry face. My eyes widened. The guards.  
  
"So, we found you now, eh kid?  
  
"Let me go!" I yelled.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
I turned my head. "Joey!"  
  
"How dare you touch him!" Joey ran at the guard.  
  
I thought I was saved, until two other guards ran at Joey and one of their fists managed to get Joey in the gut. Joey fell to the ground on his knees, holding his stomach in pain.   
  
"Joey!" I screamed struggling from the guard's grip.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
A searing pain was in my chest. I felt my body hit the hard ground. I squirmed. The pain was unbearable. My vision was being eaten at by darkness and soon, I lost all consciousness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you have it! The first chapter done! I'll be working on the next chapter straight away! R & R please! ^__^ 


	2. II

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Dark Soul: Ok, here's the next chapter! As promised there is going to be a little Yaoi! Happy? Ok.Lets move on to the chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Undercover  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Was that talking? Harsh voices? Why were they talking so coldly.so cruelly.why.why did the pain hurt? My eyes closed my vision in darkness. Though I could see nothing, I could hear more than I wanted. Cruel voices.cold voices.dark and evil.was that a scream? I shivered. I was cold. I was alone. All alone.alone.  
  
"I don't see why we don't just kill 'em now!"  
  
"We can't! The Pharaoh wants to see them for trial before killin' them."  
  
A fear rose within me. It was worse than pain, much worse. Where were my friends and family.I had none. I was an outcast.I was nothing.I.  
  
My eyes snapped open. I was leading my mind into it's own suicide. I had to stop thinking. I slowly sat up, a pain in my chest. It throbbed and ached. I had never really felt pain before. I had gotten a cut and maybe a sand grain in my eyes (a/n: that stings!) but I have never felt real pain. At the time, I felt sick feeling it, but I was also happy knowing that no one had been there to get rid of the pain. I had gotten it and now it stuck with me. I will admit that it is a little crazy to say that you want pain, but I had my reasons.I'm not insane.  
  
As I looked around me, that was, what I could look at because of not being able to see anything at all. There was a spot of light in the place I was is. I felt the ground. Cement. I guessed I was in a dungeon, especially after what happened to me and.Joey!  
  
I searched around me frantically. Where was Joey? Was he ok? Was he hurt? Was he-  
  
".Yugi.?"  
  
I smiled. "Joey! You there? Where are you?"  
  
I heard him groan. "I'm right here beside you bud."  
  
I reached out my hand and felt an arm. "Oh Joey! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine Yuge.just a few bump and bruises, but I think I'll make it."  
  
"So," I said. "Where are we?"  
  
"Most likely in the Pharaoh's dungeons. I am surprised that we haven't been killed yet.maybe we'll go on trial first and then."  
  
His voice faded off, but he didn't need to finish his sentence. I knew what would happen, but at least I could speak my mind to the Pharaoh. Even if I was going to lose my life. Lose my family. Lose my chance of finding what I wanted. I snapped out of my thoughts. Once again, my mind was out to consume me. I had to get a hobby.  
  
"So Yuge, really tell me why you left your home. I know it's more than your telling me." Joey said.  
  
"Well Joey.I can't really say. I know why, but at the same time, I am just as clue less as you about the situation." I said.  
  
"Were you searching for something?" he asked me.  
  
I was silent for a few moments and then I turned to Joey, which could have been just air. I couldn't tell in the darkness.  
  
"I thought I was."  
  
Suddenly there was a rattle of key and a door was opened to where we were. As the light shone in from a torch of fire, I saw that we were indeed in a dungeon and it was very small. The man wit the torch in his hand instructed two men behind him to get us. Joey and I struggled a bit, but it was no use. We were too tired and sore to do anything. All we could do was let the guards drag us up the stone steps.  
  
As we got higher to the top of the stairs, there was more light. At first it was blinding, but then our eyes adjusted to the blazing light. We entered a very large room. It had statues standing everywhere and it was the fanciest place we had seen yet. At the other end of the room I saw a throne. The Pharaoh's throne. I shivered but only a little.  
  
We were drag over to the throne and by the time we got there, there was someone sitting in it. It was the Pharaoh and when I looked up at him, I was shocked. He looked exactly like me! I thought that I had already died or was having a weird dream, but the pain in my chest seemed to make me think that it was real.  
  
I saw that Joey was looking up at the Pharaoh as well in amazement. There was so much similarity. He had my tri-coloured hair and skin colour. All the was the same except for that he was taller and more muscular, as well as his eyes. Amethyst. Such a dark and mysterious colour. So.beautiful. Beautiful?! He was a killer of the innocence. What was I thinking? The pain had to be getting to me.  
  
During the trial, I didn't talk at all. It was mostly the guards. I was disgusted. They said that Joey and I had attacked a guard and didn't listen when ordered to. Well, half of it was true, but we hadn't started anything at all. I had almost forgotten why I had wanted to see the Pharaoh in the first place.  
  
"And so it has been decided," the Pharaoh said. "At dawn, these too will be hanged for their actions. Before they are taken away, I would like to ask the criminals a few questions."  
  
I was confused and surprised by what he said. What would he have to ask or talk to us about?  
  
The Pharaoh walked down from his throne and approached us. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out.my chain necklace! A bead of sweat ran down my face. I had forgotten all about that!  
  
"Does this belong to any one of you?" he asked in his powerful voice, the chain swinging from his hand.  
  
None of us answered. One of the guards cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, Great Pharaoh, the scrawny shrimp was the one who had the chain around his neck. I saw him wearing it when I talked to him."  
  
I growled and tried to pull away from the guards holding me down. The Pharaoh saw my action and he kneeled down to my height. He waved the chain in front of me.  
  
"Yours?" he asked starring into my eyes.  
  
I looked back into his and was captured. Why, I do not know. I couldn't look away. Inside those dark, piercing eyes.was that a caring heart? Or was it.my eyes widened. His were clouded with lust. My heart rate sped up. Why did he have that look in his eyes for me? I looked away and the Pharaoh sighed.  
  
"Is this yours?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
The Pharaoh had a surprised look in his eyes. "Is it now? Now will you tell me where you would get such a thing.it is pure gold, did you know that?"  
  
I nodded. "Keep it. I don't need for where I'm going. But I am sure that when you find out that you killed innocent people, it won't even matter to you will it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh asked intrigued.  
  
"What I mean is that you are going to kill two people who haven't done a thing wrong. Your guards were picking on us, we weren't bothering them at all." I said.  
  
"Is this true?" the Pharaoh asked the head guard.  
  
"No sir! They are lying!" he spat.  
  
"Hmm." the Pharaoh said, obviously thinking.  
  
"You-your not thinking of changing your mind are you?" the guard asked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it.I have a better use for these two instead of just throwing them away."  
  
I looked up at the Pharaoh. He was gong to spare our lives? Something fishy was going on. (a/n: I know, weird)  
  
"Hmm.I think that their best use for be for serving. They will be slaves for my service." The Pharaoh said looking down at me and starring into my eyes again. A tremor was sent through me. The same look of lust. He turned to his guards.  
  
"Take them to their chambers and get them new clothes." He then looked back at Joey and I and smiled. "I will see you later this evening."  
  
The Pharaoh then turned sharply on his heel and strode out of the throne room, two guards rushing after him. Why did I have a bad feeling about this, even though I was alive?  
  
~*~  
  
Having new clothes defiantly felt good, especially after mine that were torn and dusty and dirty from the sand. I wore white robes, silky and thin. Joey wore the same clothes as I did.of course, his fit better. I was a little smaller.  
  
When we were finished getting ready in our chambers, we walked to the Pharaoh's throne room. When we walked in, I saw that there was someone else, standing by the Pharaoh's side. He was wearing purple robes, had brown hair and watched us with blue, icy eyes. As we approached the throne, we bowed to the Pharaoh and his 'friend'.  
  
As we kneeled before them, I noticed that the Pharaoh was walking down towards us, the unknown man as well. The man in the purple robes reached out and lifted Joey's head up.  
  
I knew that this annoyed Joey. He showed nothing but hatred in his eyes. Still the man starred into Joey's eyes. I suddenly saw Joey's body shake. Was he afraid? The man then took his hand away and turned to the Pharaoh.  
  
"He should be fine. He has a determined look in his eyes. I like that."  
  
"All right Seto," the Pharaoh said, now turning to us. "As slaves, you will each serve someone in higher position. You with the blonde hair."  
  
Joey looked up at the Pharaoh. "Yes."  
  
"You will be serving the High Priest. Your friend will be serving me."  
  
Joey and I exchanged glances. We were going to be apart? They couldn't! We were friends! Then again.why would they care?  
  
"Don't worry," the High Priest said still looking at Joey. "You will see each other at times."  
  
We didn't say anything. This seemed to amuse the higher-powered men. Seto, the High Priest then whispered something in the Pharaoh's ear. The Pharaoh smiled. It chilled me. I hated when I didn't know what people were saying.  
  
"Stand," the Pharaoh commanded.  
  
Joey and I stood up slowly and looked at our masters. I sighed. Why did my life start getting worse after I tried to get a new one? Maybe I should have stuck to marrying girls who wanted my money and ruled over a city of people. Then again.it wouldn't have been more exciting.  
  
"Puppy will be of good use to me," the High Priest snickered.  
  
Joey growled. Puppy? What kind of insane High Priest was this? Seto then took Joey's arm and pulled him towards a hall. "Let's go my puppy."  
  
Joey looked back at me for help, but I could do nothing. The Pharaoh had an arm on my shoulder. All I could do was smile bitterly at Joey, and before being pulled again, he smiled too.  
  
"A good friend?" the Pharaoh asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Don't talk too much now, do we? I'll have to fix that."  
  
I rolled my eyes, but was glad that the Pharaoh didn't see me. He turned to me and grinned mysteriously. I swallowed. His smile grew. Did he enjoy making me nervous?  
  
"Come with me young slave.or do you have a name?" he asked me.  
  
I wasn't about to give him my name, but the look in his eyes.I had to.  
  
"Yugi," I said clearly  
  
"Yugi." he repeated the name and then smiled. "Come with me Yugi."  
  
I followed him down numerous hallways and corridors until we reached a large door. It was wooden as well, but was lined with gold and was stronger. The Pharaoh reached out and turned the door handle (a/n: did they even have doors? I don't think so.oh well) and open the door wide. When I stepped inside, I was speechless. The place was huge! It was probably the most comfortable place, a large bed in the middle of it all. It had to be the Pharaoh's chambers.  
  
"Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked me.  
  
I looked into his darkened eyes. "Yes Pharaoh?"  
  
"You may call me Yami."  
  
[. Yami's POV .]  
  
"You may call me Yami," I told the small copy of myself.  
  
I chuckled. He looked confused and nervous. I didn't mean to frighten him, but you had to admit, when you saw that look in his eyes, you just wanted to hold him close to you. I knew that I did.  
  
Of course he had to be confused, after all, I had canceled the execution for him and his friend's death. Why did I do it? I can barley answer that myself, but what I felt when Yugi looked at me.I can't stop thinking about it. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I knew that he would never forgive me if I had freed him from death and not his friend as well. So, I had to. For Yugi's sake.  
  
I suddenly realized that Yugi was still standing in front of me. I looked down into his curious eyes and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Yugi. I was just.thinking."  
  
That boy.I wanted him, yes? Did I really? I didn't know if it was to fill my need of lust or if it was something else. I smirked. I knew exactly how to get what I wanted.of course it would take a while, I didn't want to scare Yugi, but it would surly work.  
  
"Yugi, I am going to take a bath. You will accompany me."  
  
Yugi looked at me shocked. I cursed myself. I forgot.  
  
"You will wash my hair for me." I added on quickly.  
  
I saw the fear and shock slowly fade from is eyes, but it was still there. I started to walk to the baths. Yugi was still standing in the same spot.  
  
"Ahh.*ahem*.Yugi?" I asked.  
  
Immediately he looked at me and ran to my side. "Yes Ph-Pharaoh."  
  
I sighed. "Call me Yami."  
  
"Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
When we finally arrived at the baths, I ordered Yugi to get some towels. Not knowing where they were, I showed him myself.  
  
I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and walked back to where the baths were. They were steaming and hot. Not too hot, as I would not want to burn myself, but warm enough that it was pleasurable.  
  
Yugi was waiting for me at the bath and when I walked over to him, I saw a bead of sweat run down his forehead.  
  
I smirked. "Something wrong Yugi?"  
  
He blushed. "No! No, Yami."  
  
"Good." I whispered and stepped into the bath.  
  
Hot steam rose all around me. It was calming. Being a Pharaoh wasn't all fun. I had a hard day today. Before Yugi and his friend came, I had to sentence seven people to death. All of them thieves. All of them now dead. I didn't like giving orders to kill, but it was my duty.  
  
I felt small fingers run through my wet hair. Yugi was washing my hair already. It was bliss feeling his hands wandering over my head. What a good slave. I chuckled. He was doing it very quickly, just as though he wanted to rid his mind of something.  
  
"You can slow down Yugi. There's no rush here," I said.  
  
Very hesitantly he did slow down, but I knew that he wasn't comfortable. Maybe I could make him comfortable. After all, I didn't want my slave to be scared of me all the time.  
  
After he poured some more hot water over my head and washed out the soap, I was sure that he didn't know what to do next. My voice became deeper and I whispered to Yugi seductively. "Get in with me Yugi."  
  
I heard a squeak behind me. "Wha-what?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Haha! I AM EVIL! Eeevil! ::laugh like an insane maniac:: I am sooo evil! Don't worry, it will continue, don't get mad, the next chapter will be up soon! Hahah! Hah.heh.::coughs:: 


	3. III

* * *

Dark Soul: Awww! I didn't know that people would like this fic so much! Thank you to the reviewers and all their great words! They are appreciated!

I asume that there are some who have been waiting anxiously for this chapter. I know why...hehe...and guess what? Wait no longer, for the next chapter is here below!

Thanks for waiting so long, I wanted to take my time with this chapter. Hope you weren't waiting too long! And as I say all the time...read on!

WARNING: There is lemon in this chapter. You don't like it? Well then don't read it!

* * *

Undercover

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

... Third Person's POV ...

"Wha-what?" Yugi squeaked.

A smile graced upon the Pharaoh's lips. He knew that Yugi was getting nervous. There was a silence in the air that was disturbing to the Pharaoh. Yugi was just sitting behind him and not doing anything. Yami grew a little annoyed with Yugi's delay. But he remembered that Yugi would be shocked by his actions. He was, after all, asking him to get in the same bath.

Yugi stared at the back of the Pharaoh's head. His eyes were widening by the second. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. Every limb was unmovable. His heart skipped a few beats. What was he going to do?

"That's an order, Yugi." Yami commanded.

Yugi bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to. The problem was that he was a slave now, not a prince. He couldn't decide for himself now, he was not in control and he didn't like it.But if he didn't listen, he would get in trouble, an if he disobeyed the Pharaoh, he would surly meet his end.  
The prince stood up and walked around to the side of the bath, seeing Yami in the corner of his eye. He saw the Pharaoh smiling at him and Yugi looked away from him.

Yami lifted his eyebrow. "You know, you can't take a bath comfortably if you have your clothing on. Hurry before the water gets cold."

Yugi growled. He was about to slip off his top peice of clothing, when he remembered that he was still in front of the Pharaoh. A pinkness tinted Yugi's cheeks and he moved behind the Pharaoh again, beginning to strip of his robes.

Yami smiled even more when he saw the look on his slaves face. It was priceless. Yugi was afraid of changing before him and this amused Yami very much. He heard a clatter behind him. Yugi's jewelry was coming off. Yami listened for every movement of a hand gripping the light material and pulling it off. Yami knew that Yugi was taking a long time on purpose. He sighed. He didn't want to wait any longer. The feeling inside of him was growing. It was growing to a sick and uneasy feeling. Knowing that Yugi would soon be in with him and having to wait for that, was almost like suicide.

Yugi felt his robes fall to the ground and to his bare feet. He was in the nude, and he didn't like it. Though being like this is sometimes comfortable, having to go into a bath with someone else who was naked as well and was ordered to, well you could expect things and Yugi didn't want anyting to happen at all.

Yugi realized that the only way to get in the bath was to go from the sides, but Yami would see him.This caused him to take more time, but in the end, he had to. Turning his back to the Pharaoh, he slipped into the bath, hot water reaching past his hips and to the middle of his chest.

Yami cursed under his breath when Yugi turned away from him to get in the water. But his short anger was replaced with satisfation when he saw Yugi turn, his bare chest exposed to the Pharaoh's crimson eyes. Yami noticed that Yugi was bending his knees a little, so the water rose higher to his neck. The Pharaoh bit his tongue gently, reached out and grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi was alarmed by this action, but remained calm and quiet and Yami pulled him closer.

Water skimmed Yugi's sides as he was pulled towards Yami. He couldn't even hold himself back. The water was not dense enough for him to hold back his position and the ground was too slippery for him to be able to stay in one spot.

Yami turned Yugi, so his back was facing him and pulled Yugi by his too arms so that he was placed in Yami's lap. He then let go of Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's petite waist and tugged Yugi's body closer to his. Yami felt his groin puh against the back of Yugi. At this feeling, the Pharaoh pulled even tighter.

Yugi immediatly felt the Pharaoh' body against his. He was dreading this, but now it was happening. Yami was more powerful and more in control now. If he had just ran away. Yugi tried to get away by struggling in the Pharaoh's lap, but all this seemed to do was make it worse. Yami liked Yugi trying to struggle. Because as Yugi did, he brushed his body against Yami. Though Yugi thought it was a way to get out, it was only making the Pharaoh want Yugi more.

Yugi learned his mistake when Yami yanked him closer.

"I think that I could get use to this..." Yami breathed in Yugi's ear.

The hot breath on Yugi's ear made him shiver. Yugi stopped moving, but the feeling of Yami's muscular arms around his waist and Yami's body behind his, made him shake. Even the water couldn't cool him down. Suddenly, he felt a tight feeling in his groin. It was beginning to hurt. The feeling wouldn't go away.

Yami knew this and smirked, rubbing his face in Yugi's hair, he slowly unwrapped his arms and pushed his hands through the water and onto Yugi's thighs. Very gently, he rubbed his hands along the skin.

Yugi gasped at the feeling. He felt his own legs quiver to squeeze together when Yami's hands began to rub the insides of his thighs and were moving upward. Yugi began to take short and quick intakes of breath. The intensity grew. Yami's fingers inched closer and closer to where Yugi wanted to be touched the most and when the time came that Yugi thought that hi pain would be taken away, Yami drew his hands back and crossed them on Yugi's chest. Yugi whimpered.

Yami knew how much Yugi wanted to be touched. But in the bath didn't seem like the best place to continue what they were doing. An idea popped into the Pharaoh's head. He reached his hand down again, unnocticed to Yugi. Yami used his other hand to turn Yugi's face to his.

Yugi looked up at Yami, mouth wide open and amythest eyes in confusion. Yami smirked.

"Yugi, I know a little place...,"

A hand stroked Yugi's groin. Yugi groaned and his back arched. The hand was placed gently back in the spot Yugi was craving to be touched again.

"...where we can finish this."

* * *

OKAY. Because some people are offended by the lemon...I decided to get rid of it in this chapter and move it to another url. If you want to read the part that I took out because I do care about my fans then go to my profile and there will be the url for you to use, okay? Yay. Now, on with it.

* * *

... Yugi's POV...

I watched the shining stars through the window. What beautiful stars. The moon gleamed of silver and shone it's pale light into the room we were sleeping in.

I finally realized that my life was getting better, even if it was happening slowly. Maybe my escape from my home was worth it and I would never have to remember that life again. I thought about Joey and where he was now. I missed him, but Yami seemed to make up for all that lonliness.

I looked at Yami, who's face was covered in moonlight. He was just as beautiful as the sky. I thought that I would never find someone like him. He was like a star in the sky, shinning brightly. It took me a while to find him among all the others, but in the end, he shone brighter than the rest.

* * *

So, there you have it. The end of this chapter, but definatly not the endof this story, so expect a chapter soon! Until then, c yah and review please! Thanks! 


	4. IV

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Dark Soul: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
I also wanted to say to, Yami Tenshi, that it's ok if you don't read the lemons. I mean, if you don't like reading them, then don't. I don't want to put you through suffering (hehe not really) and I will always say in a fic when there's stuff like that.  
  
Also to those who didn't really like the lemon, because it wasn't good, I am sorry. I never write lemons usually. So don't be too angry. :(  
  
It is not the end of this fic. Defiantly not. I mean why would it be? (Am I just rambling?) ok, since I am, I will officially start this chapter...ok...I started...so read please!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Undercover  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
[... Yugi's POV ...]  
  
My feet brushed against the solid ground. I tried not to stare at the shadows that danced along the walls from the torches of fire on the walls. In a way, those shadows scared me, like they were going to reach out and take me. But even if my imagination was making me a little weird, it made perfect sense.  
  
The guilt in my very soul was turning everything I saw into my father and every shadow looked like his. I had run from home and the fear of him coming to get me was nerve-racking. Every corner I turned, I thought that I would come face to face with him.  
  
I am sure though, if he had another son, he would have not cared if I left. But I was the only one to take the throne when he died. My mother had died five years ago and my father never re-married. To why, I will never know. He could have easily had another son to replace me. He didn't really care for me anyway. Never listening when I wanted to talk. At least I had my mother when I was young, but now, I had nothing. One of the reasons why I left.  
  
I had to shake off the bad thoughts. Turning down another dimly lit hallway, I searched for a door, or another hallway. I was searching for Joey. But then again, thinking of him, he was probably looking for me too.  
  
I turned the corner and was immediately met with something big and hard. I crashed to the floor. Rubbing my head, I looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
My blonde friend looked down at me and smiled. He held out his hand to me. Just like old times.  
  
"Hey Yuge! I thought I would never see you."  
  
I grabbed his hand, stood up and smiled. "Me too."  
  
I watched as Joey leaned against the cold, brick wall. He looked and me and chuckled. Pretty fake, I had to say. I knew that he had something on his mind, but what? Well, I was going to find out.  
  
"Joey?" I asked standing beside him. "Something bothering you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no Yuge. Nothing."  
  
I shook my head. "Joey, you should know by now that you can't hide anything from me."  
  
I heard him sigh and he looked into my eyes. "Well, the truth is Yuge...I don't want to sound like I'm afraid or anything, but...the High Priest hit on me last night. I'm trying to get away from him."  
  
My eyes widened. "Really Joey? I didn't know."  
  
"Did the Pharaoh try anything Yuge?" Joey asked.  
  
I felt a little bit of nervousness, but I threw it aside. "No."  
  
Why did I not tell him? Maybe I was afraid to tell him that I had gotten very close with the Pharaoh and had actually enjoyed his company. Joey sounded sad. I didn't want to add to that by saying that I had a good time.  
  
"Really? Lucky you," Joey said.  
  
"Oh, Joey. It'll be ok," I said trying to reassure him.  
  
After a few moments he smiled at me. "Yah. I guess so."  
  
"Spending some time together I see."  
  
I turned and saw a fairly old man in white robes. He looked very agitated.  
  
"The Pharaoh requests you to be at his side slaves."  
  
"Why?" I head Joey ask.  
  
The man's voice became harsh and his eyes squinted. "You are not to question the Pharaoh's wishes."  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'What a goon.'  
  
Following the cranky man, we walked up the steps and back to the main levels. Everything seemed to appear brighter. We walked along the hallway until we came to the Pharaoh's chambers.  
  
"You will get ready in here. There are clothes on the bed. When you are ready, you will wait until someone is sent to get you. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded and watched as Joey followed the man down the hallway, waving good-bye to me again. I frowned as the blonde haired boy turned around the corner and vanished. I closed the door to Yami's room and plopped myself on the bed. Lying on my back, I stared at the ceiling.  
  
"B-O-R-I-N-G," I spelt out. "Boring."  
  
'Maybe I should get on the clothes,' I thought to myself.  
  
I reached with my hand and pulled at the clothes beside me. I held them over my face and studied them. They were white. That's all I can say to explain them. White and silky. I sighed and sat up. I slipped off my shirt and pulled on the new one. It was cool to the touch. Rather nice. I then pulled up the pants and straightened the creases.  
  
"Gotta look my best," I said aloud.  
  
I then sat down on the bed again. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Ah, what the hell. I'll just go. (a/n: he would think that, would he?)  
  
I was about to stand up when my nostrils picked up a scent. A very spicy and hot scent. I could even taste it in my mouth. It was everywhere. In the bed, on the tables, on the floor. It all smelt the same. It all smelt like him. Yami.  
  
OK. Maybe I was becoming a little obsessed. Maybe a little too much. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe being a slave wasn't all so bad. At least I had a friend here. But after hearing what Joey had to say, I realised that maybe it was my fault.  
  
It was my fault. If Joey had never met me, he would have not now been in this situation. He would have been free. Free to look upon the beautiful pyramids that he had seen for years. Make new friends and do whatever. I guessed that, if I had not tangled with the wrong people, I would be out there right now. Free. But then again, if I had not ran from the guards, I would have not met Joey.  
  
I groaned. All this thinking hurt my brain. I suddenly heard a sound at the door. Panicking, I stood up straight and kept my eyes on the door. A blonde haired boy slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Joey?!" (a/n: this seems to be happening a lot eh?)  
  
Joey gave me a goofy smile. "Yah. It's me."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I sneaked out so that I could talk to you. Man! Are those guards annoying! They are everywhere!" he said walking over to me.  
  
"I am surprised that the people who live here can be alone in private," I said chuckling.  
  
"Yah," Joey said looking around Yami's room. "Wow. This guy has it all!"  
  
I nodded. "Well, he is the Pharaoh."  
  
Joey turned to me. "Did you have this kind of stuff back at your palace?"  
  
"Yes, but not as many riches as the Pharaoh."  
  
"Wow. To live rich. Must be the tops."  
  
"Well, as you know already Joey, I escaped from that. It's not all it appears to be," I said frowning.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and the old man whom we had seen before stepped in.  
  
'Not him again!'  
  
As soon as he saw Joey, flames burst in his eyes. (a/n: not really, but it would be fun to light him on fire, no?) Air hissed out through his teeth.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be in the throne room!"  
  
Joey chuckled. "Lost my way."  
  
The man looked like he was going to blow, but his anger simmered, even though it could be seen on his face.  
  
"You shall go now," he ordered us.  
  
We followed him out of Yami's chambers and down to the throne room. We met the end of the hallway and in front of us was the throne, it's back facing us and someone sitting in it. What was this? A back entrance? Just before entering, the man turned to us and his face darkened.  
  
"You will not speak during this meeting. I still have no idea why the Pharaoh and High Priest wanted you here, but you better behave!" he spat and left us.  
  
Suddenly the High Priest turned his head to see Joey and I waiting. I saw him mouth a word. "Wait."  
  
What? More waiting? I hated being a slave. Joey and I were listening on he conversation that the Pharaoh was having with a man below his throne. I was quite interested.  
  
"So," I heard Yami's powerful voice say. "You believe your son to be in my kingdom?"  
  
"Yes," A gruff voice replied. Didn't I recognise that voice?  
  
"I am sorry to say that I have not seen anyone you have described." Yami said.  
  
Joey turned to me. "Do you think-"  
  
"No," I said shaking my head. "No way."  
  
"Well, thank you for trying anyway Pharaoh Yami. It has been an honour to meet you." I heard.  
  
I slowly crept up behind Yami's throne and peered behind the gold throne.  
  
My eyes widened. "F-Father?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Uh Oh! What's going to happen? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Once again...evil..haha...evil...(sorry for it being so short!) Yes...evil....ok that's getting old.  
  
I'll be updating soon! ^__^ Oh yes, than you all you nice, nice reviewers. I love you all! Till next time! 


	5. V

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Dark Soul: I'm baaaack! That's right! And I have another chapter here for you! My beloved fans!  
  
Thank you so much for waiting. I know it has been a very, very, very long time since I wrote a chapter on any of my stories, but I thought I wouldn't start with this one. Happy? Hope so.  
  
Well, I sort of left you hanging in the last chapter, but now you will know what happens. So read on! And thank you!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Undercover  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
[... Yugi's POV ...]  
  
"F-Father?"  
  
My eyes widened and my jaw nearly dropped to the ground. There was no mistake. It was my father. I was going to run away, but the only problem was that everyone had already noticed me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Yami, who was staring at me in shock and maybe even a bit of anger.  
  
I could feel the redness creep up on the cheeks and spread right through me. Everyone in the throne room was staring at me. You have to admit, an outburst like that is hard not to hear. Especially if it's from a litle guy who is a slave. Ok, I do call myself little. If you saw me, you would too.  
  
"Yugi?!"  
  
I winced. That stung. The way my father's voice projected over the whole room and seemed to be directed straight at me...although it was. But it sounded worse. Why did I have to be me right now?  
  
I heard a calmer voice speak to me. It was Yami. I looked at him and oh did I wish that I could disappear. (a/n: maybe like Frodo when he uses the Ring of Power? Heh heh...Frodo...Frodo! I love you! ok...enough of that)  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked me.  
  
I looked from him to my father. My knees were getting weak. I was either going to get of this fine; or else I was dead. I think the last was most possible.  
  
"Yugi?" my father asked. "Is that you?"  
  
I came out of my hiding spot behind the throne and stood staring at the ground. "Yes, father."  
  
I could feel the tension. As I looked up to see my father, I saw that his face was going as red as a tomato. He was really mad. And he was going to take it out on me. I'd tink it be wise to cover thyne ears.  
  
"Get down here this instant!"  
  
I started to go down, but I felt a hand grip my arm. I looked back. Yami.  
  
"Pharaoh?" I asked.  
  
"This boy is my slave," Yami said calmly. "He is a peasant. Certainly not your son. You must be mistaken."  
  
My father shook his head and approached us, shaking his finger wildly. "No. He is my son. Right Yugi?"  
  
I had the urge to just lie and say that I wasn't. I didn't want to go back to that life. I liked where I was, even if I wasn't as all-powerful as I had been if I had accepted my place. But then again, my father was family. No matter how much I hated him, I loved him too.  
  
I took Yami's hand and gently pried it off my arm. "I am sorry Pharaoh, but he is correct. I am his son."  
  
Yami looked at me in even more astonishment, but he looked very disappointed as well. I walked down to my father, even so slowly, hoping that either time would speed up and I would be gone, or it would slow down so I would never have to come face to face with the one that I hated...and loved.  
  
When a pair of feet were in my view as I stared at the ground, I looked up and stared into the piercing eyes of my father. His hair, quite different from mine, seemed to shadow the top part of his face. I knew he was staring at me, but what was he going to say?  
  
He lifted is hand and put it under my chin and lifted my head up. Inspecting me as to make sure that I was really me, which I'm sure he was, he looked over my face and looked up and down at me before he came to a conclusion.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
Told you.  
  
"Escaping the palace? And letting the Pharaoh make you a slave?! If you had not done this on your own, there would be much conflict between Egypt and our country!" he hissed at me, making sure that no one but us could hear.  
  
I winced as my father grabbed my shoulder and flung me over to a few of his own guards who were with him. I knew I was being dragged away, I could feel it in my heart. What had I done? I had not only upset Yami, but my father was more upset now. Who knew what he was going to do to me?  
  
I tried not to listen to what Yami and my father were talking about. Probably trying to straighten things out. In the end, where I had nearly fallen asleep, I saw my father and Yami shake hands. My father ordered his guards to take me away.  
  
"No!" I cried. "Please father! I don't want-"  
  
"Be silent!" my father yelled at me. "You shall be punished for your actions Yugi! Never has there been such disgrace to our royal family. You should be ashamed."  
  
I saw Yami turn around and look at me. My heart was torn in two at that very moment. He looked so sad and so angry. His beautiful eyes were no longer shimmering like I had remembered. And all because of me. I lost that part of my soul. He was a part of it. What had I done?  
  
I was forced to walk out of the palace with no arguing. Of course, that didn't mean that I didn't try to fight back. Oh, I swung my arms and I kicked my legs, screaming like they were going to kill me. But they were doing something worse. Taking me back. Before the doors were closed behind me, I turned back again, seeing Joey in the back, obviously wanting to come and get me, but Seto had his hand on his shoulder so all Joey could do was stare at me as I was being lead away. Crimson eyes were watching still. Why did it die? The colour of Yami's eyes were of blood. The bleeding of his heart.  
  
[. Yami's POV .]  
  
Plucking a grape from a smooth silver plate, I pinched it between my fingers and waited and watched as the juices slowly seeped out and trickled down my finger. I stared at the squished grape and threw it back onto the plate. Picking up another, I rolled it in my palm and admired the softness. The softness of lips. The softness of Yugi's sweet lips.  
  
I felt myself quivering and the grape was squished. I raised my hands to my face and felt a wetness touch my palms. Was I crying? I had not done that for...  
  
I took away my hand and stared at the clear liquid.  
  
"I've never cried before."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud sound and the great walls to the throne room opened. I looked to see who would come at a time like this and sat up straight, knowing that I wanted no one to see me like this.  
  
As soon as the person walked through the door, I sighed.  
  
"Not so glad to see me, your highness?"  
  
Seto approached me wearing his usual robes and oddly enough he look particularly happy. I knew something was going on. He was never excited unless there was a trial of some sort or his expertise was needed.  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to remain in a calm stature. Seto bowed before me and then looked up at me, his eye shimmering with delight.  
  
"Good morning Pharaoh! Have a good rest I do hope?"  
  
"Why are you so blissful?" I asked sighing again.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "I believe you did not...?"  
  
I raised a hand. "Never mind it. I am sure you have your duties to go to, don't you?"  
  
I turned my head not to look at the High Priest, but I heard him walk up to me and I saw his shadow beside my seat. I tried to ignore him, but he coughed as to get my attention. I turned my head and looked up at him.  
  
"Can I help you Seto?"  
  
"You seem troubled my Pharaoh."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes. It does not have to do with the young slave, Yugi. Does it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
I growled at him and stood up. "It's none of your business Seto. He was my slave and nothing more."  
  
Seto sighed. "And he was a prince...how very odd for someone of royalty to come to a city and become a slave."  
  
I tried not to listen to Seto and what he had to say. All of what he was saying was true, but I didn't want to hear of it. I knew the story, but I didn't want to be told it over and over again.  
  
I turned to Seto and put on a more serious face. "There's nothing that can be done. I must return to my duties. You may leave."  
  
For a few moments, Seto just stood there. I believe he was studying my face, trying to see what I was thinking. I gave him another look and he got the point.  
  
"I leave you then my Pharaoh. Do have a good day," Seto said as he backed up, bowed and left the room.  
  
I sat down in my throne chair once again and rummaged through a pocket. I felt something cool touch my finger tips. I pulled out the object and it dangled before my eyes, shimmering like the blazing sun. It was Yugi's gold necklace. I gripped it tightly in my hand, closed my eyes and held it close to my heart.  
  
"My dear Yugi, I will get you back. No matter what."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that it was pretty short. But I will have the next chapter up soon and I am sure that you can't wait for that...so maybe I should get to work on it? Ready...set...go! Ok...maybe not right now, but very soon!  
  
I will tell you that the next chapter will be interesting. Maybe a few more characters added? Heh heh. Who knows...you may know these people. Personally, they're my favourite! Till next time! 


	6. VI

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Dark: Well, I'm back. Sorta  
  
I have to apologise for not updating for a LONG time, but I have been really busy, plus it's hard to get to a computer when you only are at a house with one for a week and then the next house your at you don't.  
  
I've been reading many reviews. The main thing is that people are pissed off that I haven't been updating and then truth is that I deserve a smack on the head for not doing so. For the ones who enjoy this fic, you are lucky. You want to know why? Because his is going to be my first update and the rest of the fics I have written won't be done.  
  
A few people want to kill me...but I think that I'll get past their deadly grips. I mean, if they want a new chapter, they have to wait, right?  
  
Heh. In that way, I am pure evil. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you haven't hurt yourself over waiting. =P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and if I did, then I wouldn't be writing on this site now, would I? No, actually, I would be spending lots of money! $__$  
  
Just as a side note: The father of Yugi doesn't have a name. So...be creative if you want to. Make the king whomever you want. Unless your just lazy like me and you can just read the story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Undercover  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
[... Yugi's POV ...]  
  
I had sat as faraway from my father as possible. The anger that coursed through me could devour him at any moment if I was too close. That's how angry I was and it showed. Deep inside, I wanted to reach around my father's throat and strangle him! Somehow, he always had a way of stepping in and ruining my life. It was bad enough; he didn't have to help it along to its destruction.  
  
Being with him in the shaky gold wagon wasn't what hurt the most, even though the bumps were making my butt sore, it was the fact that I was leaving the place I wanted to be. The person whom I wanted to be with. The only person who made me feel happy, except for Joey that is.  
  
And right before I left, I saw the look in Yami's eyes. They were full of hurt, confusion and anger. Everything that I hated. And to see that in his eyes at the very last moment made my heart break. He didn't deserve to be tricked that way...had it been my fault then?  
  
"A long ride till home. It must have taken days to get to your destination. How did you get so far Yugi?"  
  
I ignored my father's poor attempts to start a conversation. I was not interested in talking about anything with him. I was quite content talking to myself and cursing him inside.  
  
I returned to the previous question I had asked myself. Had it been my fault? After all, I was the one who had started it all.  
  
If it hadn't been for me, Joey wouldn't have become a slave.  
  
If it hadn't been for me, I wouldn't be getting scolded by my father.  
  
If it hadn't been for me, everything would be peaceful.  
  
If it hadn't been for me, Yami would still be happy.  
  
I had not done anything to help anyone. I had just caused trouble and I had made it even worse now. No one was to blame, but me. I had brought this upon myself.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
I looked up from my view of the fields passing and to my father. We were really far now.  
  
My father took a deep breath and scowled. "You will look at me when I call you."  
  
"I thought I just did," I mumbled.  
  
"What? After all this, you start talking back? You must have really been given a lot of freedom back there, talking this way to me." He said crossing his arms. "What kind of people did you hang around?"  
  
I hummed. Freedom? Nope.  
  
"I hung around particularly nice people father. Better than anyone in your kingdom. It's the only place where people have manners."  
  
My father growled. "So it would seem. And what gave you the idea that it would be all right to leave the palace?"  
  
I shrugged. "I thought it was all right."  
  
"Well," my father said fixing the look of his robes. "You should have thought better."  
  
I sighed and stared out the window again. I saw something very bright in the distance. I rested my head on my hand and blinked lazily. Home was much to close now. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to leave. This was no place for me. I didn't belong. I didn't know why, but everywhere I went, I was looked at as a rich, powerful prince and nothing else. In Yami's kingdom, I wasn't even looked as a person. I was a slave. The lowest of the low. Treated like scum. I was invisible. And for some odd reason, I like it.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
I groaned. "Yes father."  
  
"At the palace you will wash up and then return to the throne room. I believe it is time that you chose a bride to continue the family bloodline. There are several beautiful women at the palace now waiting for you and you will chose one. Do you understand?"  
  
"Uh huh," I nodded and a few seconds realised what words had come out of my very own mouth and his.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
[... Yami POV ...]  
  
I slowly trailed my finger along the engraved symbols in my throne chair. I sighed inwardly as I noticed a shadow at my feet. I slowly looked up and watched as the figure bowed before me.  
  
"Yes, Seto."  
  
The priest looked up and caught my eye, standing up. I could see that waiting in the shadows was his slave. I tried to focus in my sight as to see the look on the blonde's face. It was a look of sadness. Had the slaves known each other that well?  
  
I mentally smacked my forehead remembering once again that my precious Yugi was actually gone. And to think that he had actually been a prince. That I what upset me most of all.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness?"  
  
I looked back at Seto. "Oh yes, continue."  
  
"I was wondering your plan of action sir."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Plan of action, Seto?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Sir, for all we know, this whole mix up could have been set up."  
  
"Set up?" I asked. "By who?"  
  
"The king of your slave of course. Perhaps it was a way of gathering information. Seeing what we hold here in order to attack us, after knowing our strength."  
  
Yami shook his hand. "No Seto. I do not think that slave had anything to do with what you are proposing. Besides, he was a slave and was watched at all times. How could he have looked around for anything."  
  
"I'm just saying. We have to be careful. This could all be a trick," Seto said.  
  
Yami nodded. "And I shall keep that in mind High Priest. Now don't you have some work to do?"  
  
Seto turned from me walked down the many steps to the main floor. He looked at his slave, snapped his fingers and walked down the opposite dark corridor, the blonde one following.  
  
In the pure silence, I began to think about pure violet eyes...and sweet soft lips as light as petals. What beauty...what magnificence and yet...I could not hold it. Never again could I savour the sweet taste of Yugi's skin, or hold him near me to feel the heat from his small, fragile body.  
  
I couldn't believe that he had lied to me. What was even more fascinating was that he had lied in the first place. If he had shown some proof that he was actual royalty, perhaps, he could have been sent away. The again, he said nothing to even try to prove. The truth was that even if he was a prince, he could still be used for trade and as a slave. Leaving your own country was foolish. You would almost find most certain death.  
  
But Yugi...he had a confidence...I was sure he did. Something that few did have in this world. He did something little did. He fought for what he believed in. And I was sure that he knew the consequences.  
  
But if my love, a young prince, wanted to get away and believed he could...could not I do the same?  
  
An idea sprang into my mind. A soft smile caressed my lips.  
  
I loved Yugi more than I could express. His cheerful smile, the way that did things so carefully and so...perfect.  
  
I immediately stood up and strode over to the hallway that Seto had taken with his slave. The halls were covered in candles. Candles that had burned for so long it seemed, but when they neared their end they would burn out. Almost like dying love. I couldn't have that.  
  
Turning a corner, I saw the way to Seto's room. The way in which my High Priest probably took. I came to the door and banged my fist on it. I listened carefully and heard a loud and aggravated groan.  
  
The door suddenly opened and a harsh voice replied. "What do you-"  
  
Seto stopped and looked at me in almost horror. I gave him a grin and pushed his door open. He seemed intent on keeping it closed. I looked to Seto's bed to find his slave. The slave looked terrified himself. Or perhaps not terrified...but shaken. I tried not to notice the ruffled sheets, or the fact that the slave's hands were tied to the bedpost.  
  
I walked in and Seto closed he door. I noticed the blonde watching me with a close eye...perhaps, hoping I would do something?  
  
"Seto, I need to speak with your slave," I said.  
  
Seto looked perplexed and he didn't seem to want to obey.  
  
"For what, may I imply, your majesty?" he asked.  
  
I turned to him. "Nothing that concerns you. I will be done in a few minutes. Please wait outside."  
  
Seto hesitated, but finally left the room, not forgetting to slam the door. I turned back to the slave and walked towards him. He pushed away to the back of the bed as I sat on the bed myself. I looked at his hands, reached forward and undid the tight knots.  
  
I watched as the slave rubbed at his cut wrists, almost like he forgot that I was even in his presence. I moved closer and tried to capture his eyes that hide under his blonde hair. He finally looked up and we stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
He made no move to bow, or do anything to respect me. I grew angry of this, but I dared not to lay a hand on him. Yugi wouldn't like that. Even so, he wasn't my slave; he was Seto's. Seto could deal with him later.  
  
"Could you..." I began. "Why don't you tell me your name?"  
  
"What is good a name if you are a slave?" he asked darkly.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "Please answer the question."  
  
"Joey."  
  
I nodded. "Now, Joey. You know what has happened in recent events. What can you tell me about Yugi?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not much. I know just about as much as you do your majesty."  
  
"I do not believe that to be true...you knew he was a prince all this time, didn't you?"  
  
There was silence. I didn't know how to press on. What would make him crack?  
  
"You...helped him, didn't you?" I asked.  
  
The slave, Joey, looked up at me and nodded.  
  
I smiled in success.  
  
"Yuge...Yugi was from another kingdom. He just came here to-"  
  
The boy suddenly cut off and I knew there was something he wasn't supposed to say.  
  
"Yes, continue," I said.  
  
"Can't," he said. "It wouldn't be fair to Yugi. Since when do you care about him anyway?"  
  
Joey looked at me with fiery eyes. Anger filled those orbs with a glow. He obviously didn't know that I had treated Yugi more than a slave. And I cared about him much more than a slave. Yugi was, after all, the one person who had lightened my soul in years. Someone with such power had to special. To cure someone in their own depression.  
  
"I have a unique connection with your friend Yugi. Please tell me. Why did he come here?"  
  
Joey sat; looking at his feet, finding them particularly more interesting than the question I wanted him to answer. At several times, I noticed him ready to speak, but then he lost his words. Anxiety was crawling in my skin. I needed to know. I had to know.  
  
Suddenly, Joey looked up at me and took a deep breath. "The reason he came here, was because he wanted freedom."  
  
Freedom.  
  
I could understand well.  
  
Everyone wanted freedom. One of the hardest dreams to make come true. But so many fought for it.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "What does he want freedom so much that he would risk his title?"  
  
Joey produced a soft snicker. "Do you think being called a prince is worth all the pain you go through?"  
  
"Pain?"  
  
Joey shook his head as if it was obvious. "Yugi has a whack-job father, no mom and he's never looked after. At least not in the way he wants. He doesn't want to be given stuff and all that crap. He wants to be cared for. That's why he came here and that's why he liked it. He had a sense of...responsibility; at least that's how I see it. He wanted to get out and do something. Not be cooped up and then turn to sit on a throne for the rest of his life."  
  
I smiled. It was exactly what I wanted to hear. My plan would fold out nicely then. Perhaps it was time to do some copying of a sort.  
  
I stood up and held my hand out. "I'm going to find Yugi. I know that you care about him, so it only seems fair that you come with me."  
  
Joey looked up at me, his jaw hanging slightly like he was in shock.  
  
"Y-You mean it?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"B-but what about your-"  
  
"I'm having Seto take care of the kingdom. I trust him. Besides, I have others that can take over while I'm gone; it'll be like I was never gone in the first place. Seto won't miss you that much, I'll make sure he understands that you are crucial to this journey. No one will know why I'm gone, and I don't plan on travelling in style. I'll do this just like Yugi did. So, care to join me?"  
  
From what I saw, the boy's face immediately changed. It had been so glum looking and cold like the world was at an end, but now his face matched his gold hair. He looked ecstatic.  
  
"Thank you," he said bowing at my feet. "You won't regret this."  
  
"Believe me, I won't," I replied.  
  
I quickly grabbed his hand and rushed to the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I looked back. "Yes?"  
  
"Won't everyone recognise us, or you for that matter? You're the Pharaoh!"  
  
I smiled. "Not if we have the right costumes, correct?"  
  
I opened the door. Joey smiled following me out and without looking, we dashed passed Seto. I could explain it all to him after we got ready. As we ran down the hallway, I noticed Joey's smile growing. He looked at me.  
  
"Do you have a good plan?" he asked.  
  
"We have the plan already laid out in front of us, Joey. It's been done before, hasn't it? Lets just say that were going to copy the master of going undercover."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
So, now it's the Pharaoh and the slave duo! A Pharaoh out to find his beloved and bring him back into his arms and a friend who wants to make sure that a certain someone is safe from harm, but secretly feels like kicking Seto's ass. No, I'm not dissing him.  
  
Guess ya'll will have to wait till the next chappy. I think I'm getting into a writing mode, so maybe I'll update it soon. But there are so many fics I want to read myself.  
  
* Sighs * Guess I'll have to wait. I'd better get started on that next chapter then, ne? 


End file.
